Project Ebony
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Xanatos undergoes a startling revelation. Better than it sounds. COMPLETE.
1. WHAT?

**Well, it's been a long time since I posted a chapter, much less a story. I started this story while on a family vacation back in May this year. But, after weeks of college work, I'm finally on top of it and can get back to my writing. I decided to try my hand at Gargoyles again. Hopefully, this will turn out better than the last two attempts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles. They belong to Buena Vista and Disney.**

Chapter One- WHAT?

He was submerged in warm, liquid, his arms were relaxed at his sides and his eyes were closed. Slowly, voices reached his ears although how he could clearly hear them in his liquid prison, he was not quite sure.

"How is the subject?" an accented voice asked.

"Procedure complete and successful. Subject is stable, Doctor."

"Excellent. Now, we can begin testing him."

'Procedure?' the captive person thought. 'What procedure? What are they talking about?' Opening his eyes, he could make out the blurred outlines of the scientist in the room.

"Ah. It appears Project Ebony is awake. Drain the tank," the doctor ordered.

'Ebony? Who is Ebony? I'm David Xanatos, not this Ebonly they speak of. They must be going blind and crazy.'

The sound of rushing water reached Xanatos' ears and he felt himself being gently placed in a standing position in his prison. The reason of his captivity still eluded him, but hopefully an answer would be forthcoming.

The glass tube that separated him from the outside world slowly rose into the ceiling. With the wet glass gone, the world came into clear focus. That included the people in the room. The doctor with the accented voice proved to be none other than Anton Sevarius!

"Welcome to the world, Ebony," Servarius said.

"Who's Ebony?" Xanatos asked while noticing that he was much taller than Servarius.

"That's you, my boy."

"No, I'm not. It's me, doctor. David Xanatos."

"Not anymore. Now, you're called Ebony."

Grabbing Servarius' shirt, Xanatos demanded, "What did you do?"

"Just a simple improvement."

"Why?"

"Revenge, Ebony. You took me off the payroll and cut my funds. So, I took the liberty of doing you a similiar courtesy."

Xanatos released the mad doctor, feeling shocked about the situation. He had no idea yet what had been done to him, but he wasn't going to have to deal with it for very long.

"Well, undo your little 'courtesy'," he ordered.

"I'm afraid that's not possible."

"And why not?"

"There's no cure. I did a permanent change on you."

It was then that Xanatos became vaguely aware that he was standing with his heels off the ground. Something dark and leathery behind him caught his eye. He glanced back and saw a pair of bat-like wings as black as night attached to his back. Steeling himself, he looked down at himself.

His body was the same dark color as his wings. He had four sharp claws on each hand, his feet were three-toed and also clawed. A strong muscular tail protuded from his posterior. He felt his knees buckle slightly. He had been genetically changed into a gargoyle.

The sight of his altered form caused the billionaire to fall into a panicked state. Pushing past Servarius, Xanatos bolted out of the lab and into the hall just as an alarm blared. The altered human paid no heed to the assistants who attempted to detain him. He simply pushed them aside as he ran down the hall and out the door to freedom.

**Well, what do you think? I couldn't find any stories where Xanatos was turned into a gargoyle, so I decided to fill that gap. R&R.**


	2. Allies?

**Well, three reviews. That's not bad for a start. So, I will add the second chapter. For those that want a timeline to place this in, it will be an AU until later. This is before Angela comes and before the Avalon arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles. They belong to Buena Vista.**

Chapter Two- Allies?

Xanatos ran until he came to a deserted alley where he paused to catch his breath. He eyes fell on his hands, which were on his knees, causing his stomach to feel like a block of ice had settled in it. What was he going to do? He couldn't go back to headquarters. Servarius might head over there and wait for him to show up. Could he go to the gargoyles? If he knew where they lived, that would be a consideration. Wait! Maybe if he came across one of them during the night, he could certainly stay with them. With the alias of Ebonly given by Servarius, his true identity would remain a secret.

The flashing red light of an unmarked police car brought Xanatos out of his planning and he hid behind a nearby dumpster, hoping the car would continue on its route. His hopes deflated when he heard the engine being turned off and the flashing light going out which was followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. When the officer entered the alley, he couldn't believe his luck. It was Detective Elisa Maza! She would certainly take him to the gargoyles. All he had to do was a bit of acting when she came upon him.

&&&&

Elisa Maza was on her nightly patrol, looking forward to the time when it ended and she could spend some time with the guys before dawn. As she passed an alleyway, she caught sight of a shadowy figure. Curious, she turned off the car and got out. She drew her gun as she approached the entrance. She heard pebbles being crushed under someone's foot as well as rustling coming from behind the dumpster. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Elisa slowly approached the dumpster pausing for a second, before appearing in front of the figure, gun extended. She took a good look at the figure, pulled her gun back, and gasped.

Crouched before her was a male gargoyle with skin as black as the night sky and brown hair that was cut in a shape that she thought was familiar. The gargoyle looked up at her with scared eyes, his body trembling slightly. Putting her piece away, she knealt beside the new gargoyle.

"Take it easy. I won't harm you," the detective said in a soothing tone.

The gargoyle eyed her warily, suspiciously. Elisa didn't blame him. She'd be suspicious too if she was in his position. Slowly, unthreateningly, she extended her hand. "My name's Elisa Maza."

The male looked startled at the introduction before taking her hand gingerly. "Ebony. Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Believe it or not, I'm friends with a clan that lives here."

"You do?"

Elisa thought Ebony's voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Placing that thought aside, she returned to the conversation. "You havent' been here long, have you?"

"Since last night."

"Uh-huh."

"But, I got captured by humans halfway throught the night."

"Where did they take you?"

"A lab of some sorts."

"Was it called Gen-U-Tech?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it."

"Oh boy," Elisa breathed. Gen-U-Tech was trouble and they, until now, had had a gargoyle in their possession. Her new friend needed a place to hide and she knew just the place.

Grasping the hand she was still holding a little firmer, she helped Ebony to his feet (A/N: From this point on, I'll refer to Xanatos as Ebony to avoid confusion). "Come on, I know a place where you'll be safe."

"Where's that?"

"The clocktower above the police station."

"I think I saw that place before I got caught."

"Great. The others are out right now, but it'll be okay if we wait for them three."

Ebony nodded as Elisa returned to her unit. He waited until the car was out of sight before he began his first attempt at climbing. For his first time, he wasn't doing too bad. It was the gliding he was wary of. He had seen the other gargoyles take off, but he was unsure if he could do the same as good as they did.

'I better master it. Because I'll be doing it for the rest of my life.' The thought of being of gargoyle permanently turned his stomach in knots. He hoped the gargoyles would take him in. He had Elisa's trust so that had to do the trick. But, what if they recognized him? His voice was still the same and his face was still somewhat the same too. It had been a miracle that Elisa hadn't noticed.

'Will the gargoyles be my new allies? I'll just have to wait and see.'

**Will the gargoyles accept him? Will they recognize him somehow? R&R.**


	3. Clan Member

**Here's chapter three. I noticed that this story isn't getting such great reviews like some of my other stories. I'm starting to consider either leaving what I've got up and just abandoning it or if I should delete it all together. Anyhow, on with chapter three.**

Chapter Three- Clan Member

The city was breathtaking from the sky. True, he had seen it from this angle, but somehow it was different. Probably because he now had actual wings instead of a fuel pack that had a limited supply.

Ebony took his time heading for the clocktower. He needed to learn how his wings worked. He angled them this way and that, flared them wide, and turckec them close before flaring them again. It hadn't looked so hard, but it was. Being born a gargoyole gives one years to master gliding. However, Ebony hadn't been born a gargoyle, so he needed all the practice he could get. He didn't wish for the gargoyles to realize he was new to gliding and try to figure out why this was so and who he was.

All too soon, the clocktower came into view and Ebony could make out seven outlines. Only five of them had wings. The entire gang had returned. Taking a deep breath, Ebony slowly let it out and proceeded to land after praying he didn't land on anything other than his feet.

His prayer was answered as he executed a perfect landing on the railing. The moment of truth had arrived. He was before his "enemies" if you wanted to call them that. The next question was, who was going to make the first move?

Apparently, Elisa was the first to act. Clearing her throat, she said, "Guys, this is Ebony. He said that Gen-U-Tech held him captivve since his arrival last night."

Goliath held out his hand. "I am Goliath. I promise that Gen-U-Tech will never get their hands on you again."

Acting apprehensive, Ebony looked nervously at Goliath's outstretched hand before taking it in his own. "Thank you."

Stepping onto the balcony, Ebony was introduced to the rest of the clan. Goliath made it clear that Ebony was welcome to join them after the new gargoyle stated that he had nowhere to go. After accepting Goliath's offer, the seven of them prepared for dawn. Ebony jumped onto the railing, struck a contemplating pose and let stone sleep overtake him.

A layer of stone surrounded him and he pushed against it as hard as he could. The rocky substance exploded as he stretched and roared to the night. Oddly, he wasn't startled that he had made that sound. Or maybe it wasn't odd since he knew that gargoyles roar when they awaken.

Looking around, Ebony saw the others heading inside. He followed, still feeling like a guest. As expected, the clan attempted to make him feel at ease. Bronx rubbed on his legs, inviting him to pet him. Ebony crouched down and scratched him under the chin, making the doggoyle whine in pleasure. Broadway offered some of his breakfast and Ebony had to admit that the big gargoyle was a good cook. Between Bronx's and Broadway's attempts, Ebony began to feel like a clanmember instead of a guest. In fact, when the time for patrols came around, he was one of the first to volunteer.

&&&&

Gliding above the city with his partner, Lexington, Ebony recalled his actions from earlier that evening. As he examined his reactions, he came to a startling discovery: He was becoming less like a human and more like a gargoyle. He had spent less than twenty-four house with the clan and he had already felt as if he belonged and as if he had always been a gargoyle. Perhaps, this new life wouldn't be so bad.

**Short, I know, but I'm having doubts about posting this. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Review with your opinion. Judging by the opinons, I will make the decision to continue or abandon.**


	4. Conversations

**After some consideration, I decided to complete this story and never attempt another Gargoyles story. I simply do not have the knack for it. I now present chapter four.**

Chapter Four- Conversations

The nex evening, Goliath held Ebony back while the rest of the clan went inside.

"Ebony, I want to discuss your experience with Gen-U-Tech. I know it may be difficult for you to talk about it, but I wish to understand what went on."

"I'm not sure what they did. There doesn't appear to be anything unusual."

"Samples taken, perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

Goliath stared hard at Ebony, making him feel disconcerted. "Something wrong, Goliath?"

"Your voice. It sounds familiar."

Ebony forced a laugh. "But we've never met before."

"You're right. I'm probably imagining things."

&&&&

"You wanted to see me, Elisa?"

"Yeah. I know this going to sound crazy Goliath, but something about Ebony is familiar. I mean, he reminds me of someone else."

"And whom might that be?"

"Xanatos."

Goliath cupped his chin. "I too felt as if I knew him before he joined the clan. His voice sounded familiar."

"Is it possible? Could it be Xanatos?"

"Maybe. But why and how?"

"It could be a trick."

"Why would he have himself changed into a gargoyle? He could have had some innocent human changed and befriend us in order to find our home."

"Good question. Perhaps there is no trick. It could be that Ebony just bears a resemblance to Xanatos and we're all jumping to conclusions."

"Nevertheless, we should be on our guard."

&&&&

Ebony bit his lip. He had overheard Goliath's and Elisa's conversation. They suspected his true identity. They would be keeping a close eye on him while, at the same time, showing the usual pleasantries toward him.

'Should I just go and reveal myself? No. That would confirm their suspicions. Even if I explained myself, they would think that I'm making it up. I will have to keep my alias for possibly forever.'

"Hey Ebony, ya wanna come down to the library?" Brooklyn's voice cut into his thoughts.

"What? Oh, sure." As he followed the beaked gargoyle down to the vast library, Ebony pondered over his new predicament. Goliath and Elisa suspected him. He couldn't say he didn't expect this development. Naturally, they would accept a newcomer. Especially if the newcomer had had a run-in with Gen-U-Tech, as he had.

Brooklyn glanced at his clanmember as he sorted through his favorite books. Ebony seemed unusually quiet tonight. He had to admit that he knew next to nothing about the dark-skinned gargoyle. But, Ebony's experience with Gen-U-Tech earned him the clan's sympathy and trust. Yet, he couldn't shake the feelilng that Ebony was not what he seemed.

&&&&

"Goliath, I've got a strange feeling about Ebony."

"Strange how?"

"I don't know. I just feel that he's not what he seems."

"Elisa and I have felt the same way. Elisa also said that he bears a resemblance to Xanatos"

"Xanatos, huh? Yeah, Ebony does look somewhat like him."

"I asked him earlier tonight about why he sounded familiar and he stated that we had never met before.

"We shouldn't suspect someone who's been held captive in Gen-U-Tech."

"Sure Goliath." Brooklyn knew Golilath was right. If someone experienced Gen-U-Tech's "hospitality", that person deserves the protection of friends. And Ebony fell into that category.


	5. Exposed

**Well, here's the last chappie. I admit I thought this story would be better than the last two. Apparently, I was wrong. Therefore, I will not write any more Gargoyles stories. I will simply watch the DVD's and enjoy the stories written by wonderful authors. I wish to say that Silverbolt1 and Spacebabie have written the most interesting and wonderful stories I have ever read in the Gargoyles universe. And now, the last chapter.**

Chapter Five- Exposed

Days turned into weeks and Ebony became more at ease with the clan. He opened up with the gargoyles and Elisa and he grew to like them more and more each night he was with them.

He had also become accustomed to being a gargoyle. Servarius may have intended for this change to be revenge, but Ebony began to see it as a gift. True, he no longer saw the sun, but to be able to glide and posses incredible strength, it was a price he was willing to pay.

&&&&

One Week Later

A hostage situation had come to the clan's attention, thanks to Elisa. The hostages were being held in a warehouse that was the property of Xanatos Enterprises, ironically enough. The kidnappers weren't after money, power, or weapons however. All they wanted were the people they held captive. Obviously it was up to the gargoyles to change their minds.

Goliath ordered each member to take up different points around the warehouse's perimeter, in order to take the kidnappers from all sides. Ebony took up station on the rooftop vent. His orders from Goliath were clear: Observe the scene and jump down only when the situation was dire. Dire as in, a distraction woulld save their lives. Ebony didn't relish the idea of being a distraction, but he recently acquired the sense of protecting his clan members.

Peering through the vents slots, Ebonly watched the action unfold. The kidnappers had their weapons aimed at the doors, expecting a police squad to appear. The hostages were huddled together towards the back. There were other humans in the warehouse that were neither kidnappers or hostages. They wore long white coats and were hunched over tables with tubes and beakers on them. Each tube and beaker contained a liquid of some sort. Ebony sucked in a breath. Those humans were scientists. Now it made sense why this situation seemed so unusual: The scientists intended to experiment on the hostages.

Suddenly, the wall opposite the scientists exploded inward, revealing Goliath's intimidating presence. His appearance, predictably, scared the armed humans (that Ebony identified as mercenaries) momentarily before they started shooting. Goliath, of course, was too experienced to allow himself to be shot. Expertly avoiding the laser fire, the lavender gargoyle swept his tail across the ground and knocked two of his six opponents out cold.

The remaining mercenaries made sure to stay out of the range of Goliath's tail as they continued firing from the relative safety of wooden crates. Relative meaning, they allowed the other gargoyles to get the jump on them. The trio and Hudson disarmed and knocked out the mercernaries while they preoccupied with taking down the clan leader.

The gargoyles turned their attention to the scientists whom wre staring them in stunned silence. Goliath was in the front of as the clan approached. "You will allow the hostages to leave safely," the tall leader growled.

"What makes you think we'll do that?" a _very_ familiar voice demanded.

"Servarius. We should have known you would be here. Did Xanatos order this?"

Servarius laughed. "No one's seen Xanatos for weeks! I instigated this scheme."

"But why?"

"To lure Ebony to me. I intend to reclaim my project."

"Pro...ject?"

"Now, now Goliath. Don't be so naive. I know he's with you. Where else would he go? Though I'm surprised you took him in."

"And why is that?"

"Think about it. Go ahead. I'll wait for you to figure it out."

Goliath glanced back briefly at his confused clan members before facing the crazed geneticist. Goliath replayed the conversation he just had, putting Servarius' lines together.

_No one's seen Xanatos for weeks!...I instigated this scheme to lure Ebony to me. I intend to reclaim my project...I'm surprised you took him in._

'Wait. Ebony's been with us for weeks now. Servarius claims that Xanatos has not been seen for weeks. Does that mean...'

Glaring up at Ebony through the vents, Goliath yelled, "**Xanatos**! What is the meaning of this?"

Tearing off the vent, Ebony glided down to the floor. "Let me explain, please. I had no intention of luring you into a trap. I simply wanted to live somewhere where I would be safe from Servarius."

"Safe from Servarius?" Brooklyn said in disbelief. "Why hide from your own employee."

"Ex-employee. I fired him. And as yoou can see, he took his revenge upon me."

Goliath was speechless. This was not the same Xanatos he had always known. The one before him had learned the ways of the gargoyle. Gone was the scheming man who had ruined so many lives. In his place was a humble gargoyle intent on making up for his past.

Turning to the door, Golilath said, "Despite who you once were, you are a part of this clan, Ebony. Let's go home."

Relief flooded through Ebony. Even though his true identity had been revealed, Goliath chose to still accept him. In the leader's eyes, Ebony wasn't human anymore. He was a real gargoyle.

As he began to follow his clan, the soulnd of a tazer being fired reached his ears a split second before electricity surged through his body. He barely acknowledged the fact that he had screamed.

"Ebony!" Goliath cried.

"You're mine once more Project Ebony. You have tests waiting for you back at the lab. Only this time, you won't escape before you take them. Regrettably, you'll probably die before we're finished testing you."

"No! No!" Ebony cried.

&&&&

Fox Xanatos awoke to a sharp prick in her stomach. Her son was awake and wanted his mother awake as well. She sighed. Might as well lay awake until her son settled down.

'I hope he behaves while I'm in Austraila,' she thought wryly. Fox was distracted from her train of thought when she saw her husbanc tossing and turning about. 'He's dreaming. About what I don't know."

Suddenly, Xanatos cried, "No! No!" Alarmed by his outburst, Fox placed a hand on his shoulder and began shaking it.

"David. David, wake up."

Xanatos' eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp. Breathing hard, he looked at his surroundings, patted himself down, and looked at his wife before collapsing against his pillow. "It was just a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare. I suggest not having anchovies before bed, David."

Xanatos nodded. "I'll remember that, dear." Closing his eyes, Xanatos thought, 'Thank goodness that was just a dream. Or was it a vision of the future? Nah, just a dream.'

The End

**Remember, I stated the timeline was before the Avalon arc. Well, in actuality, it was before the episode Walkabout which occurred before Cloud Fathers.**


End file.
